


Beata Islanda!!

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in cui Jon è uno studente che parte per l'Islanda con l'Erasmus ed Ygritte è un'eco-attivista che gli insegna la lingua...più o meno.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Un'altra delle tante cose che il ragazzo amava di Ygritte era che spesso la ragazza si divertiva a dirgli le frasi sbagliate solo per fargli fare brutta figura."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beata Islanda!!

L'idea di andare in Islanda da solo non era stata una delle sue migliori, questo Jon doveva ammetterlo. In fondo non conosceva praticamente niente dell'Islanda...e cosa più importante, non conosceva la lingua. Eppure aveva deciso lo stesso di partire con l'Erasmus perchè si era detto che perdere un'opportunità del genere sarebbe stato da stupidi.  
Per sua fortuna, una volta arrivato nella terra dei vulcani dai nomi impronunciabili, aveva conosciuto Ygritte.  
La ragazza era arrivata in Islanda con gli animalisti di Greenpeace a bordo della famosa Rainbow Warrior per salvare le balene dai cacciatori abusivi e sin dal loro primo incontro (Ygritte aveva riso di lui quando in un bar per cercare di chiedere un caffè Jon si era ritrovato a disegnarlo su un tovagliolo) il ragazzo si era preso una cotta colossale per lei. Non che si potesse biasimare per questo, anzi! Ygritte era una ragazza vivace se non addirittura turbolenta, dal carattere dannatamente forte e testarda come un mulo.  
La cosa che però aveva colpito maggiormente Jon, oltre al fatto che avesse imparato l'islandese su youtube, era la passione con cui parlava di ciò che amava, sembrava letteralmente prendere fuoco, con i suoi capelli rossi e le lentiggini. Una polveriera sempre accesa.  
Jon avrebbe potuto passare ore ed ore ad ascoltarla parlare.  
Un'altra delle tante cose che il ragazzo amava di Ygritte era che spesso la ragazza si divertiva a dirgli le frasi sbagliate solo per fargli fare brutta figura. Come quella volta in cui erano andati a fare spese in un negozio di vestiti ed al posto che fargli chiedere alla cassiera "Dove trovo le felpe in sconto?" gli aveva fatto dire "Dove trovo i tanga da uomo?", oggetto che Jon non sapeva neanche esistere prima di allora; o quella volta in cui voleva chiedere alla cameriera un tè ed invece le aveva chiesto di uscire e quando poi quella gli aveva dato davvero il suo numero, Ygritte era andata su tutte le furie dicendo alla povera lavoratrice qualcosa in islandese che a Jon sapeva tanto di minaccia.

Mentre la riaccompagnava all'albergo dopo l'ennesima giornata passata insieme a bighellonare, Jon si domandò se al loro primo appuntamento ufficiale (evento che si sarebbe tenuto quella sera stessa) gli avrebbe fatto ordinare un'aragosta anzichè una bistecca perchè a conoscenza dell'allergia di Jon per i crostacei.


End file.
